


yet you'll lose yourself in me

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, also a lot of feelings because c'mon it's me, i bleed feelings over everything, i can not help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: They ended up sitting at a bar, side by side, both with a drink in their hand. Until somehow what had seemed like a disastrous idea up until now suddenly seemed like the only logical thing that could possibly happen. Leon was practically climbing onto Chris’ lap in the booth, kissing him like he was the air he needed to breathe.Or the one wherein Chris is generously proportioned and Leon kind of loves it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 320





	yet you'll lose yourself in me

**Author's Note:**

> It has no plot and I have no excuses. 😎

Neither Chris nor Leon could say how long they had been dancing around each other, obviously interested but never really courageous to take the chance and make a move. They both valued their friendship, the trust they had built between them, and it wasn’t worth breaking just for a few nights of fun in case that didn’t work out in the long run. They wanted, they yearned, but they didn’t want a half-assed attempt at a relationship to blow up in their faces.

That is, until they took down Glenn Arias. Everything about the mission reminded them of their own mortality, from the way Leon had damn near gotten his guts spilled onto the pavement and Chris had escaped death in the nick of time more than once. Before this, after all of their brushes with death, they’d dealt with it separately.

Now? They were physically incapable of parting ways.

The first three days went by in a haze of painkillers and reports, health checks and whatnot. But even after they could’ve both gone to their homes, could’ve said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up the next time a disaster threatened to break free… somehow they couldn’t.

So they ended up sitting at a bar, side by side, both with a drink in their hand. Until somehow what had seemed like a disastrous idea up until now suddenly seemed like the only logical thing that could possibly happen. Leon was practically climbing onto Chris’ lap in the booth, kissing him like he was the air he needed to breathe, and from then on neither of them deluded themselves into thinking that there was somehow a way to back out of this. 

Somehow they got into the nearest hotel, and how they managed to book a room was beyond them. But then they stumbled into the room, already pulling off each other’s shirts, exchanging kisses that burned down to their very souls. It was frantic, lacked finesse, and was every bit of the explosion of need that had been building up, looking for a way out.

There was nothing graceful in the way Leon fell down onto his knees, grabbing Chris’ hips for support on his way. Even with that, he couldn’t keep his balance and fell face first into Chris’ crotch, the friction already enough to make Chris moan and buck his hips forward. Goddamnit he was already so on edge, and he hadn’t even gotten out of his pants yet. 

Apparently Leon was determined to change that as he brought both of his hands to Chris’ belt, managing to unbuckle it even with the way his fingers were shaking with sheer anticipation. His patience stretched exactly far enough that he managed to get Chris’ pants down to mid-thigh, along with the underwear, but that’s when he got distracted. 

“Holy fucking hell.” Leon’s voice was a little dry, and he swallowed hard as he stared at Chris’ cock, only inches from his face. The way he was looking at it was damn near reverent, as if he was having a religious experience. 

A little nervous, Chris shifted his hips, fingers twitching to cover himself up. “It’s fine, I know it’s—” he started, but didn’t get any further before there was a warm palm cupping his balls and another sliding up his erection. His eyes fell shut on their own accord, a low moan spilling from him as he practically collapsed against the wall behind himself. 

Leon ignored the words entirely, didn’t offer any kind of a reply. Instead he ghosted his lips over the head of Chris’ cock, the touch barely there, before sliding them down the side of his shaft. As he moved back upwards he let out a faint, breathy sigh, as if he was having the time of his life. Maybe he was, how was Chris supposed to know, much less be able to summon enough brain activity to think of anything except the soft lips against him. 

And then there was tongue. First Leon just darted it out to wet his lips, but then he already flattened his tongue against the underside of Chris’ cock. Chris held his breath, anticipating that he’d be taken deeper next, but Leon only rubbed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive cockhead, apparently content to stay exactly where he was. He was humming in the back of his throat, pleased low sounds, and it was like his obvious enjoyment shot straight through Chris too. 

Chris could feel himself getting even harder, his dick swelling until he was as hard as he could be. A large part of him wanted to just grab Leon’s hair and yank him in, to fuck that waiting mouth in short harsh thrusts, but he refrained from it. Instead he balled his hands into fists, his blunt fingernails digging crescent shapes into his palms. And he couldn’t hold back the disappointed whine when Leon pulled back with a faint pop. 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Chris,” Leon muttered, but although he was speaking to Chris he didn’t look up at him, instead kept his gaze on his hands as he wrapped them both around Chris’ cock and started stroking him slowly. “You’re—” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, so beyond the ability to form any coherent words. Of course he’d known already from seeing Chris clothed that he was going to be _big_ , but still. This was beyond his wildest imaginations. 

Too impatient to stay away for longer, Leon leaned in again and closed his lips around the head of Chris’ dick, flattening his tongue against it again as he slowly started to sink down. He knew he’d never be able to take all of it, but he was nothing if not determined to give it his best. Slowly, torturously so, he slid further, focusing on both the heaviness on his tongue and the stretch of his lips, Chris’ strangled moans a perfect soundtrack to the moment. 

Only when he felt his gag reflex kick in Leon stopped, taking a moment to just breathe in through his nose. Carefully he worked his jaw, tried to relax it as the stretch was already making it ache but he wasn’t willing to stop. There was a warm hand to the side of his head, Chris’ fingers slipping through his hair and gently holding on to him, and Leon would’ve smiled if he could’ve. Same old Chris, always the caregiver, at any moment. 

As soon as he could, his gag reflex subsiding enough, Leon sank even deeper, eager for every single millimeter he could possibly fit into his mouth. He felt saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth but paid it no mind, as he ignored his lungs burning with the need to breathe in deeper. He could hear Chris babbling something incoherent above him but hell if he cared. 

When he reached the point he couldn’t pass, much to his dismay, he pulled back slowly, all the way off. Just to tease, he tongued the sensitive slit, shivering a little at the taste of precum that was beading from it. But then he sank back down again, hungry for more, and this time it was much easier to reach the same point than with the first try. 

If Leon had looked like he’d been having a religious epiphany earlier, now it was Chris’ turn. He couldn’t look away, eyes burning as he barely even blinked, as the sight was just too good to be true. Never in his wildest fantasies had he expected Leon to go down on him like this, like he was enjoying it equally much, eager and greedy. Chris knew he was big, most of the people he’d been with had found it even kind of off-putting, and never before had he been looked at with such admiration. 

Then again, he had never been this attracted to anyone, either. He had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from coming right then and there, at the sight of Leon’s reddened lips stretched taut around him as he worked his way further. Whatever Leon couldn’t get into his mouth he kept stroking slowly with his hands, and Chris just couldn’t stop staring. 

The pressure inside of Chris kept building up, until he gave Leon’s hair a gentle tug to make him stop and listen. Except when Leon looked up at him through his lashes, sucking almost tentatively, cheeks hollow, Chris damn near forgot what he’d been about to say. Somehow he was able to pull himself back from the brink of his orgasm, barely. 

“I’m gonna shoot down your throat if you don’t stop,” he warned, voice shaky. If that was what Leon wanted, then hell to the yes, Chris would give him exactly that. But he wanted to be blunt and give a forewarning, because it wasn’t like they’d talked any of this through beforehand. 

Leon pulled back, licking his lips slowly as he gave an almost yearning look at Chris’ cock. “Next time,” he decided then, voice cracking already at those two words, and he had to clear his throat before he could go on. “Next time you’ll fuck my throat sore, alright.” It wasn’t a question, really, but then again it didn’t even need to be as Chris was one hundred percent on board with the idea.

With slightly shaky hands Chris reached down and grabbed Leon under his armpits, hauling him upright so that he could kiss him, hard and demanding and with all of the pent-up frustration that he had in him. Shamelessly Leon pressed closer against him, rubbed himself against Chris’ aching hard-on, and again Chris had to collect all of his self-control not to just shoot his load all over Leon’s abdomen. 

“Fuck, stop,” Chris groaned as the kiss broke, “I want to fuck you.” He slid both his palms down to Leon’s ass, giving it a good squeeze that drew shudders from them both. If Leon hadn’t been wearing his jeans still, Chris would’ve gone a lot further than that but for now, he needed to get them both out of all of the remaining clothes as soon as possible.

Leon let his head fall forward into Chris’ neck, his breath hot against the skin under Chris’ ear. “ _Fuck_ yes,” he breathed out, “ _please_.”

It was like he’d spoken a magic word as everything turned a touch more frantic right after. As much as they both would’ve wanted to just rut against each other right there against the wall, they now had an end goal in mind and they were nothing if not efficient. Clothes were strewn onto the floor, discarded with no care, and Leon dug out a packet of lube from somewhere. 

Finally, fucking finally, they fell onto the bed, and Chris wasted no time in flipping Leon around until he was in front of him, shoulders against the mattress and ass up in the air. Some of the lube ended up on the sheets, some fell sticky and cold onto Chris’ thigh, but he barely registered as he scooped enough of it onto his fingers. Now it was his turn to tease, and he was going to make it count. 

The moan that tore its way from Leon’s throat was like music to Chris’ ears as he pushed two fingers right in without preamble, without hesitation. Leon was straining in his position to spread his thighs further, his back bowed beautifully as he tried to push back to gain even more. Not that he needed to beg, not when Chris wanted nothing more than to repay the favor. Leon’s body accepted the third finger with ease, even with how thick Chris’ fingers were, and inwardly Chris added that to his ever growing list of things about Leon S. Kennedy that turned him on. 

Unable to resist, Chris leaned in and pressed a row of small kisses down Leon’s spine, until he reached the point where his fingers were pumping into that willing body. He let saliva gather in his mouth before dipping his tongue down, running the flat of it over the stretched rim right against his knuckles. 

That earned him a broken moan and a full-bodied shudder from Leon, who weakly arched up into it, desperately trying to press his ass against Chris’ face. And Chris had nothing against that. He kept on fucking Leon with his fingers, but pressed the tip of his tongue in alongside them, licking and kissing until he was all out of breath. By then he had Leon shaking underneath him, garbled sounds falling from him that had no coherency left to them whatsoever.

Reluctantly Chris pulled back, with one last press of his lips against the small of Leon’s back. “Want me to finish you like this or do you still want me to fuck you?” he asked, surprised with how steady his voice sounded. He felt none of that control right now, even if the moment had allowed him a reprieve and he no longer felt like he’d tip over to his orgasm the second he’d touch his own dick. 

“F-fuck me,” Leon answered immediately, without a second of hesitation. Somehow he found enough strength in his limbs and rolled over to his back, pushing himself upwards until he could kneel in front of Chris. He practically fell into a kiss, grabbed Chris’ head between his palms to hold on to him as he devoured his mouth. 

Impatiently Chris grabbed a hold of Leon’s hips and hauled him in close, until he was straddling his thighs. That was when Leon took control of the moment and shifted forward, holding his breath as Chris’ cock slipped between his cheeks and rubbed against him. “I’m…” he started, but then paused and almost experimentally rocked his hips backwards. He was fairly sure he could get off already like this, with just Chris’ rock hard cock rubbing against his ass, but he had far bigger plans. 

“Try to stay still, okay?” he breathed out finally, feeling almost feverish as he looked straight into Chris’ eyes. Later, he would love to just let Chris take over, to fuck his brains out in whatever way he wanted, but for the first time he wanted to set his own pace. He trusted Chris so implicitly, knew what the answer was going to be even before it was uttered, that he didn’t bother to wait for it. Instead he shifted again, thighs straining as he positioned himself, the thick head of Chris’ cock pressing against his rim. 

Leon closed his eyes and for a second he enjoyed that, reveled in the way his body was already aching to be filled, in the anticipation of what was to come. Then he slowly moved down, his breath robbed from him as he took in an inch after inch. Even after all the fingering, after the copious amounts of lube, it felt like too much of a stretch at first, but he kept it slow enough, knew his own limits. 

About halfway through Leon had to pause, had to give himself time to adjust and catch his breath. His thighs were burning, his entire body alight with the sensations, and when Chris leaned in to kiss him he couldn’t help but smile into the unfocused kiss. If he’d known this was even on the table he would’ve made a move already ages ago, he thought distantly, but didn’t have the time nor the energy to dwell on it any further. 

“You don’t need to—” Chris started, voice strained, his fingers twitching at Leon’s hips. “If it’s too much just—”

Leon grinned against his lips, giving the smallest of headshakes. “Shut up.” Then he let gravity do most of the work for him, sank down until his ass was flush with Chris’ hips, all of that rock hard dick buried inside of him. “Ch-chris,” he started, his world narrowing down to the connection, to the way they were as close as humanly possible. His brain searched for words, for what he’d wanted to say, but there was nothing but the all-consuming intensity and all he managed was a useless “ _Chris_.”

“I’ve got you,” Chris answered, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the way his name fell from those reddened lips. If he could, he’d want to keep hearing that for the rest of his life. To offer support he slid his hands upwards from Leon’s hips, up to his waist and his chest. The bruises Arias had left on Leon’s sides and his arm were faint but the traces of them still remained. Chris’ hands were big, but when he spread his fingers over Leon’s ribcage they looked pitifully small over the fading bruises. 

Chris wasn’t prepared for the intensity of the emotions that sent splashing through him. Suddenly all he wanted was to have Leon for himself, to have and to hold, to protect him with everything he had even though he knew that Leon was more than capable of taking care of himself. It felt dangerously much like love, although devotion had never been more than a step away from the bond of trust they’d shared for years. 

“God _damn_ you’re big,” Leon somehow got out, voice mixed with laughter, and that shattered the weird emotional standstill Chris had somehow fallen into. He huffed out a laugh in return, finally using the grip he had of Leon’s middle to aid him in his movements. 

Leon used both his thighs and his hands to push himself up, but every downwards motion rendered him practically useless. All he could do was shudder, forgetting to breathe as he focused on the slide of their bodies, incoherent sighs and moans forming in the back of his throat. There was a flush to his cheeks, his eyes unfocused and pupils blown wide, his mouth hanging open.

And Chris wasn’t much better. Sweat was beading on his skin, his breaths coming in short gasps, and his conscious mind already long gone. There was nothing but pleasure, the chase for the most intense high, and after a while they couldn’t even manage to keep up the pace they’d set. Leon was merely rolling his hips a little, grinding his ass against Chris’ hips, his body tightening with the first signs of his upcoming orgasm. It was frantic, lacked finesse, and neither of them was capable of more. 

Then suddenly Leon’s eyes flew wide open, his body seizing up as he came in hot spurts over Chris’ chest and abdomen, his fingers digging painfully tight into Chris’ shoulders. The whine that fell from him sounded like no sound he’d ever made before, pleasure making the edges of his consciousness white out. His body was like a vice, squeezing Chris’ orgasm from him, and there was only a few seconds before Chris came hard, pulsing deep inside of Leon. 

They kept moving, kept almost lazily grinding against one another with the aftershocks of their orgasms fading. Only when nothing was left except for the all-encompassing pleasant haze, they finally stilled in each others arms. Leon pressed his forehead into Chris’ neck, and Chris wrapped his arms around Leon before falling backwards until his back hit the mattress. 

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Leon slurred, his words barely comprehensible. He was weakly nuzzling into Chris’ chest, unable to really move much yet. “Later,” he went on, “let’s try that blowjob thing again. I wanna do better.”

The words startled a laugh out of Chris. “Better!?” he shook his head a little, stroking Leon’s back with both of his palms. “I’m not sure it _can_ get any better.” He made a move to pull out, to break the connection between them, but Leon made a displeased sound and he stilled, magnanimously deciding to give him another moment. 

“Trust me,” Leon said, the last words before he fell asleep, “it can.”


End file.
